The Best Intentions
by mishap
Summary: Completed 1 of 1 Just a short vignette of Salazar and Godric


Title: The Best Intentions 

Author: Mishap AKA Mishap00

Rating: PG

Feedback: mishap00worldnet.att.net

Website: see above

Fandom: Harry Potter

Disclaimer: Any rights I am entitled to I freely give back to the copyrighted owners of Harry Potter. I own nothing and make no claims.

Pairing: None

Status: One shot complete

Series: No

Archive: Any list I send this to. Others please ask first. 

Summary: Ever wondered what really happened to make Salazar leave Hogwarts?

Warnings: None really just some swearing.

Notes: Just a bit of late night insanity.

"For Merlin's sakes Godric, I will not stop and I will not let those poor children be sent home to be killed by their 'families'."

"Salazar," he returned, "turning them into slaves is not the answer."

"How many times do I have to tell you they are not slaves?"

"They can't leave without their 'master's' permission, it sounds like slavery to me. And changing their appearance so radically…"

"It was the only way to make it work without crippling side effects, you know that. They can't be helped, but their descendants will revert to normal wizards in time."

"But the devotion and loyalty bindings you placed on them…"

"Were for their own protection. I have carefully chosen the families to whom they will be bonded…"

"What about their descendants? How are you going to ensure that they won't abuse them?"

Suddenly tired Salazar dragged a weary hand over his face. "I can't Godric, I can only do my best and hope that it will work out. It isn't perfect, it can't be perfect. We don't have the resources to take care of them. Maybe if the plague hadn't decimated our population I could do more, but here and now this is all I can do."

Taking a seat next to his childhood friend Godric Gryffindor sighed. "We had such high hopes for our school when we started. We hoped that Hogwarts would be a place to learn more than just the family magics passed down father to son and mother to daughter." He sighed again wearily.

"We never expected the Wizengamot to want to take control of Hogwarts and no sooner have we gotten them to write our charter making us exempt from their control… 

We are get struck down by that damnable plague. A quarter of our students are dead, another quarter mindless as infants. To make it worse your house was spared for the most part."

"We weren't untouched Godric." he protested, "ten of my students are dead another five…"

"I know, Salazar I know, but your 'purebloods' came through it much better than the half bloods and muggleborn that make up the majority of the other houses. Compared to the other houses it appears they got off lightly. It doesn't help that those of your house who died were all muggleborn and only one of the mindless is a pureblood."

Salazar glared. "Godric you know as well as I do that the reason that they survived had nothing to do with the their damn pure blood and everything to do with the protections and charms for health that their families have layered on them since they were born. Most of the old families from all houses have survived. Look at the Weasleys in your house not one of them even got sick."

It's partly my fault Sal that the public now perceives you as a wizard that hates muggleborn. Some of our 'discussions' got rather loud and I'm afraid we were overheard more than once. The problem is that they only heard parts of what we said and rumor has twisted that beyond all recognition. The blood magic and potions skills that are your family's legacy are what is perceived by muggles as the typical 'evil' witch or wizard skills and consequently looked upon with suspicion by the muggleborn as well.

"Damn it Godric," he exploded, "you know that without my 'evil' magic not one of those affected by the plague would have lived. You also know that if we sent the children back to their muggle families they would die from inadequate care if they weren't killed out right because of some ridiculous superstition about possession or devils or some other nonsense. That's why we apprentice them and then keep them here in the first place."

"I just want you to be prepared Salazar for the consequences of what you are doing. Taking children, even brain damaged children and transforming them in to these…house elves, may raise a furor that you are not prepared to deal with."

"and living out their lives as 'slaves', he sneered, " is still better than serfdom or being burned at the stake in some muggle lord's village."

Unable to refute his friend's words Godric gestured helplessly.

Raising red-rimmed eyes to me those of his friend he asked. "What else could I do? We couldn't care for them as they were, they can do that for themselves now. I couldn't just let them suffer and die." His eyes begged for understanding as tears rolled down his face.

Drawing his friend into a comforting embrace Godric murmured. "Your heart has always gotten you in trouble Sal, I guess it always will."

The End


End file.
